Fluidic valves are used in a variety of applications to control flow rates and pressures of liquids and gases. The development of miniature devices has created a demand for a small scale and energy-efficient fluidic valves. Some known valve designs, such as the heated diaphragm valve and shape memory alloy (SMA) valves, require continuous energy input to maintain either an open or closed state. Bistable valve designs, in contrast, are energetically stable in both open and closed states and require energy input only for switching between states. Known bistable valve designs include, for example, electrochemically actuated microvalves and buckled beam microvalves. Electrochemically actuated microvalves suffer from low switching rates. Buckled beam microvalve designs are limited to very small scales due to the fact that the buckling structure is the actuation surface. Consequently, buckled beam microvalves are suitable for use only when flow rates are very small. Conventional mechanical valves using a linear or rotary motor for an actuator can handle large fluid rates, but can be difficult to miniaturize, have limited switching rates, and can be complicated to manufacture.